


The Lost & Forgotten Languages of Pie and Little Bee

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean, Angel Dean Winchester, Demon Sam Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Hunter Castiel, Hunter Gabriel, M/M, Multi, Sabriel - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, destiel sabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Angel Decanus, or Dean for short, has been charged with the care of two hunters, Gabriel and Castiel Novak. Castiel, the righteous man and Gabriel the abomination. The Demon Samhana has been charged with the care of two hunters. Gabriel the savior and Castiel the other one that Samhana just wishes would turn up dead some where. In this Reverse Verse, Decanus is the sassiest of the garrison, Samhana is more of a prankster than anyone could imagine, and the Novak brothers are torn in the middle of it all. Eventual Destiel and Sabriel, lots of fluffy crack, moderatly angsty, all Pie baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

> "And I don’t want your Jesus. I just want to smoke my cigarettes and drink my whiskey and for you to love me for the monster I am."

 

It's called "outer darkness" - It is a dimension where the love and light of God does not touch. If Castiel recalled correctly, the Bible never vividly described this place, one would have to have read Dante's Inferno for that. Castiel believes no level of literature nor frame of vivid imagery could quite capture the horror that this pit was.

He remembers a passage from the Bible, one that stuck with him through out his fairly short life on Earth. He remembers a certain rich man, who was clothed in purple and fine linen, and fared sumptuously every day: And there was a certain beggar named Lazarus, which was laid at his gate, full of sores, And desiring to be fed with the crumbs which fell from the rich man's table: moreover the dogs came and licked his sores. And it came to pass, that the beggar died, and was carried by the angels into Abraham's bosom: the rich man also died, and was buried; And in hell he lift up his eyes, being in torments, and seeth Abraham afar off, and Lazarus in his bosom. And he cried and said, Father Abraham, have mercy on me, and send Lazarus, that he may dip the tip of his finger in water, and cool my tongue; for I am tormented in this flame. But Abraham said, Son, remember that thou in thy lifetime receivedst thy good things, and likewise Lazarus evil things: but now he is comforted, and thou art tormented. And beside all this, between us and you there is a great gulf fixed: so that they which would pass from hence to you cannot; neither can they pass to us, that would come from thence. 

Castiel had never been given  _good things_ in his life time, however now he saw his only good thing was what had brought him to this place.  _Perhaps if Gabriel-_ the thoughts that Castiel refused himself to think, even now, even here. If Gabriel, his one good thing, could be counted with Lazarus, than Castiel was happy to throw hit lot in with certain rich men. 

Of all the biblical sayings about hell, a "weeping/ gnashing of teeth" is one that Castiel finds to be the most accurate. It is true that there where "fires that cannot be quenched" and many souls where "tormented in this flame", but after laying on a rack of daggers for forty years, he had only felt the lick of a flame once. Fire, while painful, is a cleanser of sorts, as Castiel saw it. When he had felt that fire, he had felt burned clean. 

Needless to say, Hell doesn't want anyone feeling  _clean._

When Castiel had pulled himself off that rack, that was when he found the true meaning of weeping, the sound of teeth being broken and smashed had never been louder than when he was doing the smashing. The wailing of souls had never been so loud and yet he reveled in the sound as though it where his favorite symphony. Indeed now it was the only one he would recall. 

The last face that Castiel saw on the rack is only one that he will ever remember. Faces get muddled when all of them are bleeding and broken. The face was that of a young girl, barely over sixteen he would guess. He had begun his process as routine and had not paid attention to the panic around him, to him Hell was always in a panic. The young girl was wailing, a sound Castiel paid no mind to but then it stopped. 

The silence surrounding Castiel was so deafening he had thought for a moment that perhaps he was insane. The light that surrounded him them, illuminated the girls battered face. There was hope there. 

_Save me please! Please!_

She whispered it so quietly that Castiel was shocked to find himself crying for her. 

When he felt the light encompass him, wrapping itself around him like to arms to carry him away, the last of Hell he saw was her face. He found just then that the cruelest torture of Hell was not physical. The expression of crushed hope on her face was so moving, that Castiel felt it burn into him. Her face contorted into one of anger and with a heave she pulled herself from the rack. 

He cried for her then.

* * *

 

No one teaches you how to climb out of a grave, no one should have too.

_Things that are dead should stay dead._

It was almost a mantra that Castiel repeated to himself as he tried to sleep. Laying on a bed after laying on a rack is nearly impossible. Castiel supposes it's quite like when a soldier comes home from war and prefers to sleep on the floor than his own bed. 

Castiel tries the floor. 

He finds it much more comforting. 

* * *

 

After a few days of adjusting to life back in Joshua's home, Castiel grew restless. 

"I need answers, Joshua." 

"I know, and we'll get them. I have a friend who might be able to help, her name's Naomi."

Castiel leaned back against the wall, careful to avoid the piles of lore books that Joshua had collected in his home. 

"Can she tell us who or what pulled me out of Hell? Can she locate Gabriel?"

Joshua didn't even glance up from his book, instead he just nodded. Castiel took it as code to leave. 

* * *

 

Naomi was of little help. 

She revealed to Castiel the being was powerful and that it could be summoned. That was not what Castiel had wanted to know, and to add to it, he still didn't know where Gabriel was. Only a small portion of him felt guilty for Naomi, whatever it was the had pulled him out had blinded her. 

He'd seen much worse in the pit though, and she hadn't provided any useful information. 

So instead he spent his time trying every cell phone that Gabriel owned and still nothing came of it.

Castiel was beyond the point of worried, he hoped that whatever pulled him out would have some answers.

 

* * *

 

If it was answers Castiel wanted, he was not getting them from Dean the Angel. 

_Dean the Angel._

Castiel felt like laughing and crying at the same time. 

After a dramatic entrance into the barn that Joshua and he had rigged up, Dean proceeded to only give comical answers.

"Who are you?" 

"I'm the one who gripped you tight-" There was a pause where Dean giggled and Castiel was tempted to shoot him. "And raised you from perdition."

_Perdition?_

" _What_ are you?"

For a moment Dean looked taken aback. 

"Come Castiel, I thought you where a smart guy."

Castiel waited patiently. Dean sighed.

"I'm an angel, dude seriously, look." A beat later the shadows of two large wings stretched over the barn. 

"So you're an angel." Castiel sounded un-impressed. Castiel was un-impressed. 

"Yeah, so now that we have that covered, do you have any pie?"

If this is the angel that saved Castiel from Hell, he decided he wanted a refund. 

It was a moment before he realized that Dean was waving his hand in Castiel's face. 

"Hello? Earth to Cas! Dude, pie? Hello? Do..you...have...any...pie?"

Castiel was going to shoot him. 

* * *

 

Back at Joshua's house, things weren't going much better. After an all-you-can-eat pie buffet, the angel Dean decided he'd try to help Castiel locate his brother. Castiel quickly figured out what  _help_ from an angel actually meant. 

"So Cas-"

  
Castiel cut him off. "Don't call me that."

  
"Sure thing Cas. So from what I'm hearing, you have no idea what's going on with your brother." Dean paused leaning back in a chair and knocking over a few of Joshua's books in the process. Castiel could see the veins in Joshua's neck bulge. "Am I right?"

  
"Nothings going on with him, we just need to find him." Castiel wanted to strangle the angel, if he wasn't their only lead on Gabriel, he probably would have by now. 

  
"Right well, I vote we take a little car trip." Dean appeared besides Castiel, grabbing him by the shoulder before he could protest.

  
In the next moment they where in Castiel's impala, Dean in the drivers seat. Dean shifted into drive and took off down the road, glancing at the radio, it turned to a classic rock station. Castiel preferred Classical. 

After a short phone call to Joshua, mostly consisting of Castiel assuring him that he was okay, Castiel was prepared to give Dean an earful.

He was stopped before he even began to speak.

  
"What do you know about your brothers time while you were in Hell?"

  
In the next moment, Castiel decided that he would be the living embodiment of petulance. 

  
"Nothing."

  
"Well, it looks like not only did your brother become BFF's with a demon, but he's become an addict as well. Demon blood and all that. Bad for the soul I tell you." Dean plowed through Castiel's sounds of protest. "Also we don't know who it is your brother's been hanging with but from what we can tell it's an oldie but a badie."

Dean swung the Impala into a gas station and parked the car, "Whose hungry for some pie and maybe some beer?"

Dean jumped out of the car and Castiel scrambled out after him. 

"Wait, wait!" He grabbed Dean by the arm and refused to let go, even when Dean turned his head to look at him. "You're saying that my brother, Gabriel, is hooking up with a Demon, consuming Demon blood, while I was in Hell no less, and no one upstairs thought it might be a good idea to stop it?!?"

"Look Cas," Dean grabbed Castiel's arm and squeezed hard enough for Castiel to let go. "Some shit is going down, obviously. Lilith is trying to bust the biggest baddie out of the retirement home, Angels are squabbling, The Righteous Man was in Hell, and to top it off Adam is up there preparing to swoop down, collect your ass, and ride you to the rodeo. So maybe we had more important things to take care of before your brothers little addiction, okay?"

With that Dean left Castiel standing in shock, and pursued instead, his love of all things sweetly baked.

* * *

 Castiel finally got the full explanation when they where on the road. 

"What did you mean when you said Adam is up there trying to 'ride me to the rodeo'"

Dean shifted in his seat, Castiel noticed he always kept space between his back and the seat. 

"Look, there is a storm coming okay? Real big biblical one. It's decided that Adam and Lucifer are going to be battling it out for the good of the Earth. It's the big guys will okay? Now Adam and Lucifer need a suit to wear to the prom, and since their archangels there are very few people who fit the qualifications. To be specific, only two." Dean glanced at Castiel. "To be even more specific, you and Gabriel."

Castiel immediately began protesting, Dean shut him down. 

"Look, it's already decided. Gabriel is Lucifer's true vessel, it's why the demon is so interested in him. Prepping him to be Lucifer's suit, if you will. You, Castiel, are Adam's true vessel. Adam couldn't use you if you where in Hell, so I was sent down to yank you out. Get it?"

Castiel was silent for awhile. When he spoke he only asked one question.

"What happens when they fight?"

"The world as you know it ends. All the beautiful people float their little souls up to Heaven, all the baddies and the ugglies make post haste down to Hell or Purgatory. The world would be as it was before humanity, if all goes as planned."

"Why?"

"That's what Daddy wants, that's it. There is no  _why._ It just is." 

Castiel could understand that, though he wished he didn't. 

"Is there anything we can do to stop it?"

Dean didn't answer. 

"Dean?"

"Look, I can tell you this. Lucifer is presently trapped. He's been in a cage located in Hell, he's been there since the beginning. In order for this big showdown to happen, he needs to be freed. That can only happen if all the seals that keep him trapped are broken. Currently, that's what Lilith, his favorite little slice of demonic pie, is doing right now. So, theoretically, if all the seals are never broken, Lucifer can't get out. Apocalypse averted."

Castiel stared at Dean, he knew he was hiding something. 

"What aren't you telling me?"

Dean glanced at Castiel quickly, from this angle Castiel could see all the freckles on Dean's face. He almost felt bad for whoever Dean was wearing, the man was beautiful. 

"There's just a small problem with stopping the seals from being broken."

"Which is what?" The thought crossed Castiel's mind that he might want to taste those freckles. Castiel mentally smacked himself, as soon as the thought left his head he decided to stop looking so closely at Dean. 

"We don't exactly know what all the seals are."

Condescending disbelief crossed Castiel's features for a moment. 

"You...an angel...don't know...what the fucking seals are that could potentially free... _Lucifer..."_

"Mhmm."

Castiel slouched back into the seats, he had only ever met one angel and he would consider himself lucky if he never meets another. Looking out the window he almost missed being in the racks, that was simple. This...this was  _life._

All he wanted was his brother back, was that to much to ask?

* * *

 

 

"Cas, put your goddamned knees down; I can’t see the TV."

"Dean. I have a headache and my back aches and oh yeah, the world is fucking ending."

"Well, it’s not ending before the mid-season break of Dr. Sexy, so move your legs.”

They where stopped at a cheap motel for the night. Dean had first claimed that it was for Castiel's health, unwise to sleep in a car and all that.  Now Castiel could see it was only for Dr. Sexy that Dean had stopped. 

Castiel was laying on the bed, his knees bent, hands rubbing his eyes and not giving a damn about the T.V.

He felt Dean hit his leg with the remote, out of spite Castiel sat up and completely blocked the television from Dean's view. It reminded him of when Gabriel would watch this show, Castiel had never seen the appeal but had humored Gabriel anyways. 

"God dammit, Cas." Dean moved off the bed to the chair that conveniently appeared in front of the T.V.

In retaliation Castiel walked over to the T.V before stooping low and examining the wires. 

"Do not blaspheme Dean." With those words he pulled the plug on the T.V. It's not that Castiel truly felt that it was a sin to curse, he'd been to Hell. Cursing wasn't what was getting people sent to the pit but this was an angel, he could at least try to act like one. 

"Jesus Christ Cas! I'm a goddamn angel." Dean was waving the remote frantically at the T.V, the sight made Castiel smile, before remembering he was indeed an angel, with a snap of his fingers the T.V turned back on. "Show some respect dude."

  
"Not when I'm gonna sue God for false advertising."

He knew Dean wasn't listening anymore, to engulfed in the world of Dr. Sexy to notice anything else, which was fine with Castiel. He moved back to the bed, laying down for a moment before giving up and slipping down to the floor. It was a moment before he realized he was still smiling. The banter had been a pleasant reprieve from everything going on, and despite everything they where getting along. 

As Castiel closed his eyes, he tried not to notice Dean's eyes on him, and instead tried to focus on not dreaming out the sound of gnashing teeth or what freckles would taste like. 

 

 

 


	2. I Gave You my Heart, but You Sold It Online.

Samhana was spiteful and the sun shone, having no alternative, on nothing new.

  
The demon and Gabriel rested in a lush meadow, rich with dewy green grass. Samhana thought he might puke but settled nicely on giving Gabriel his most cherished bitch face. Gabriel was not inclined to notice, he was to busy weaving wildflowers into a perfect crown.

  
"Would you like a lolly pop?"

  
Without looking up Gabriel grabbed a Watermelon lolly pop from his bag of sweets and threw it to where Samhana stood. With reluctance Sam unwrapped the lolly pop and began sucking on it, if only to humor Gabriel.

  
"What are you doing out here Gabriel? We should be practicing to take down Lilith." Sam walked forward and crouched in front of Gabriel, watching him struggle with the flower crown. Without a word he took if from Gabriel and quickly fixed the intertwining stems, when he handed it back, it was near perfect.

  
"I wanted a break and you where boring me." Gabriel then proceeded to stand with the flower crown and, before Samhana could react, place on top of the demons head. "Now you don't bore me so much."

  
Sam struggled with the urge to smite him.

  
"You....you are ridiculous, Gabriel."

  
Gabriel shrugged and grabbed his bag, he reached up and patted Samhana on the shoulder.

  
"You love me though." Gabriel walked ahead of Samhana, leading the way down a narrow trail. He took the moment to look back at Samhana.

  
"I have no such feelings for you human." Sam's face was pulling off bitch face #9 quite nicely.

  
"I love it when you talk dirty, Sammy."

Samhana decided not to dignify that statement with a remark.

  
After an hour of silent walking the trail they where on opened up into a small clearing. In the clearing was a small cabin, smoke rising out of the chimney.

  
Gabriel bounded toward the cabin and Samhana had to admit, he loved to watch the vessel run, especially from behind.

  
While Samhana could have just teleported back to their current residence, he preferred to walk with Gabriel, after thousands of years in Hell he was quite pleased with the company, though he'd never admit it.

  
Samhana didn't move now though, he walked cautiously towards the house and waited for the scream.  
Gabriel didn't disappoint.

  
On cue he watched as Gabriel flung the door open to hard Sam thought it might come off its hinges.

  
"What the FUCK is this, Samhana?!" Gabriel held up his bag of Sweets, the one he kept inside the house for back up in case his mobile bag ran out, which it had during their walk.

  
"Whatever do you mean?" Sam smiled and tried to look as innocent as a demon possible could. Samhana had warned Gabriel, as soon as the little human had tie dyed all of his white suits Samhana knew it was one; this was only pay back.

  
"THIS." Gabriel flipped the bag over and opened the flap, dumping all the contents out of the bad. Samhana snickered as the plastic candies hit the ground.

  
"THAT," Samhana said, pointing to the ground. "is revenge."

  
Gabriel's expression darkened. "I thought I made it very clear, no one touches the fucking candy."

  
Samhana shrugged.

  
The next thing Samhana knew he was on the ground, getting his face beat by a surprisingly strong human.

  
For a small moment he considered just laying there, but that wasn't in his nature. He easily flipped them over, so that he was straddling Gabriel, using his vessel's height to his advantage. **  
**

"Come on, I'll replace the candy, you know that."

  
Gabriel stilled his struggling, raising one eyebrow.

  
"Swear."

  
"Swear." Samhana didn't get off Gabriel though.

  
"Your flower crown's falling off there demon ole' pal." Gabriel reached up and straightened it, he also ran his fingers through Samhana's long hair a bit. "Why don't we get inside, yeah?"  
Samhana leaned down, bringing his face close to Gabriel's, "Perhaps I don't want to wait that long."

  
"Impatient bastard." Gabriel muttered and Sam smirked before taking Gabriel's mouth with his own.

  
This was not the first time they'd been in such a position, they weren't the type to resist indulgence. Although in honest, it'd taken Samhana awhile to bring Gabriel around. He was sure the human still didn't trust him, but he didn't need his trust, just his loyalty. When he was sure he had that, that was when he'd made his move.

  
From the first time he'd seen the vessel, he knew he'd wanted it and it'd been so long since he'd wanted, and gotten anything for himself.

  
So he was patient, and was rewarded.

  
Since then he'd been done with patience.

  
He deepened the kiss with Gabriel, grinding against him.   
  


"What the fuck?" A voice from nowhere all but screamed. Gabriel and Samhana broke apart instantly, Samhana crouched on the the ground like an animal on the defensive, Gabriel already up with a blade in his hand.

  
In the direction the voice had come from stood two men.

  
Samhana screamed.

* * *

 

 


	3. Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?

_What is your name little one?_

  
_Samhana._

  
_My I call you Sammy?_

  
_No one calls me that, it's just Sam._

  
_Sammy it is then._

It took Gabriel all his strength to stop Samhana from tearing the throats of both his brother and the stranger. Even through the shock of seeing Castiel, alive and out of Hell, he still managed to push Samhana inside the cottage and onto the couch.

  
"Samhana, Christ! Stop this, it's just my fucking brother calm down."

  
"I will not calm down! I forbid that creature from coming in here!" Samhana struggled against Gabriel and Castiel without a word began drawing a devil's trap on the floor, when it was done, Castiel ripped Samhana away from Gabriel and into the trap.

  
Samhana shouted something in an uniedentifiable language, the look he gave Gabriel was one of betrayal but Gabriel didn't have the time to feel guilty.   
Once Samhana was quieted he was hugging his brother, unsure of was going on.

  
"Castiel, how are you here?"

  
"I was saved Gabriel. By an half ass angel."

  
Gabriel looked past Castiel to the man in the doorway, and gestured to him.

  
"Is this the guy?"

  
"Yeah that would be Dean."

  
"And he's an angel?"

  
"Yes, I am." Dean moved in from the doorway, it was then Gabriel noticed that Samhana was pressed as far away from Dean as the devil's trap would allow.

  
Gabriel stepped away from both of them, when Dean reached his hand out for Gabriel to shake, he just stared at it instead.

  
"Look, thank you, for my brother and everything but I'm afraid you have to leave."

  
Dean looked as though he'd misheard Gabriel, "I'm sorry, you want me to leave? After I brought your brother back from the pit?"

  
"That's correct. I appreciate what you did but efforts where already being made to get Castiel back and Sammy doesn't like you; I trust his judgement."

  
Samhana twitched at the word trust but he was smart enough not to appear smug.

  
Castiel stepped in front of Gabriel and nearly strangled him.

  
"A demon? You trust a DEMON over an Angel? Over me? You're acting like you don't even fucking care that I'm back! On top of that, has your DEMON told you what's really going down around here? About the apocalypse? About us being vessels?"

  
Gabriel stepped back towards Samhana, breaking the trap.

  
"In fact, he has. Which is why he's helping me in my task to kill Lilith. No Lilith, no devil, no apocalypse. After we kill her, our plan was to get you, but since you no longer need rescuing that part of our plan is null and void."

 

Castiel couldn't believe what he was seeing or hearing, his own brother was choosing a demon over him.

"If this counts for anything Gabriel, I warn you to stay away from Samhana." Dean was staring at Samhana and both Gabriel and Castiel got the feeling that they new each other.

"Hello Decanus." Samhana stepped forward, closer to Gabriel, close enough for their arms to be touching. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"It has, several thousand I believe. The new look suits you." Dean gestured to the flower crown still on Samhana's head. Sam growled and snatched it from his head before placing it, gently Gabriel noticed, onto the table. 

"It was a gift and if this counts for anything Castiel, I should give you warning about Decanus. The last person left in his charge had his soul ripped from his very body and cast into the pit."

Dean's stony expression cracked, he suddenly looked very old to Castiel.  

Castiel recognized the aging of guilt when he saw it, and Dean looked as though he'd carried it since Creation.

"Samhana," Dean started stepping towards the Demon but when Samhana's eyes flashed black he stopped. "I am sorry."

"I'm sure. Now if you will excuse Gabriel and I, we have demons to slay, people to save." 

Gabriel took the cue to quickly embraced his stunned brother before, with a touch from Samhana, he and Samhana where gone.

Castiel turned to Dean, whose face was back in it's regular form.

"What the fuck just happened?"

"I believe we just got dumped."

 


End file.
